JP2004-129947A describes a conventional embroidery machine including multiple needles and a thread-changing mechanism. In the conventional embroidery machine, thread information such as colors of the threads supplied to respective needles are inputted to a personal computer by means of a keyboard, mouse, or other input device. The personal computer inquires matching between the thread information and an embroidery data of an embroidery pattern. Then, when the color of the thread indicated by the thread information is different from the color of the thread indicated by the embroidery data or the like, the personal computer automatically corrects a thread color indicated in the embroidery data on the basis of the inquiry result. In other words, in the embroidery machine, color of embroidery is changed.
However, manual input for thread color data in terms of RGB, thread material data, and thread thickness data is troublesome works. In particular, in the embroidery machine in which different threads are supplied from the plural thread reels, the amount of input data in relation to the thread information becomes large.
A need thus exists for an embroidery machine enabling labor saving of inputting thread information. It is preferable that correct input of thread information is available. It is further preferable that input system of thread information can be configured compact by efficiently utilizing structure property of the embroidery machine. A need thus also exists for an embroidery system including the embroidery machine described above. The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and provides such an embroidery machine and an embroidery system.